Blood Mail
by Uzumaki Endou 0307
Summary: Uzumaki Kushina, seorang gadis yang kesepian terpilih menjadi peserta dalam permainan kutukan 4 sekolah kompleks. Bersama dengan Minato, pemuda yang baru saja dikenalnya, ia berusaha mempertahankan hidupnya….! Bad Summary, MinaKushi pairing. Warn: Yandere attack ! XD..RnR please!...


Kali ini En-chan dapat ide cerita setelah lihat Anime '**_Mirai Nikki_**' sama baca fic MinaKushi dengan judul **_SURVIVALITY_**, dan lagi ngefans berat sama karakter **_YANDERE_** (baik yang versi cewek ataupun cowok). Di sini, Minato-nii bakal kusulap jadi Yandere, jadi buat kalian para MinatoFC mohon maaf bila karakter ini kurang cocok untuk idola kalian (tapi emang dasarnya En-chan pingin liat Minato jadi Yandere XD).

Nggak usah banyak omong langsung aja..

Okeeh.. Cekidoot….

**BLOOD MAIL**

**_'Chimodoro no Meeru'_**

**_By: Uzumaki Endou 0307_**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing: MinaKushi

Rate: T nyaris M (For Bloody Scene)

Genre: Gore, Fantasy/Supernatural ?, Romance, bit humor ?

**Summary :** Uzumaki Kushina, seorang gadis yang kesepian terpilih menjadi peserta dalam permainan kutukan 4 sekolah kompleks. Bersama dengan Minato, pemuda yang baru saja dikenalnya, ia berusaha mempertahankan hidupnya….! Bad Summary, MinaKushi pairing. Warn: Yandere attack ! XD..RnR please!...

**Warning :** AU, OOC (Minato jadi Yandere! XD), Alur agak sulit dimengerti (maybe?), EYD yang nggak tau bener apa nggak, bahasa campuran, Bloody scene, dwl (dan warning lainnya)

**Chapter 1:**

**_03 April, 16.35 Natsumi Gakuen_**

"Hei, bagaimana ini? Apa Keiko benar-benar tidak bisa ikut?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat gelap.

"Iya, dia bilang tidak bisa ikut pertandingan kali ini." Jawab seorang gadis lainnya.

"Siapa yang pantas menggantikannya ya?"

"Hei, bagaimana kalau Uzumaki saja?" Saran seorang gadis berambut pendek dengan bando pita putih.

"Hei, mana mungkin! Dia terlihat seperti tidak dapat diandalkan. Selain itu, dia terlihat seperti tidak mau menerima orang lain untuk dekat dengannya.." Ucap gadis lainnya.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis berambut merah marun panjang hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Sambil membawa tas selempangnya, ia berjalan keluar dari ruang kelasnya.

.

.

.

_Kriing…Kriing….._

Suara bel sepeda terdengar nyaring di jalanan yang lenggang,

"Kushina-chan hati-hati!" Ujar seorang wanita tua yang sedang menyapu halaman depan rumahnya.

"Wakarimashita!" balas Kushina sambil memperlambat laju sepedanya, yang memang semulanya berjalan dengan cepat sekali.

Uzumaki Kushina, 17 tahun, seorang siswi di Natsumi Gakuen, salah satu dari 4 sekolah menengah atas favorit dan elit di Konoha, kota tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Dia sedang terburu-buru pulang, karena ia harus menyambut kedatangan orang yang spesial baginya.

"Tadaima!" Kushina memasuki rumahnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dering telepon rumahnya. "Moshi-moshi, Uzumaki desu…."

"Kushina.. Ini Kaa-san.." terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat Kushina rindukan.

"Kaa-san ? A..apa Kaa-san akan pulang hari ini? Aku akan membuatkan masakan kesukaan Kaa-san ! Lalu…"

"Gomen Kushina, Kaa-san tak bisa pulang hari ini, ada pekerjaan tambahan, jadi kepulangan Kaa-san akan ditunda sampai lusa."

"Jadi.. Kaa-san takkan pulang hari ini? Setelah 8 bulan, apa masih belum selesai juga?" Tanya Kushina, kekecewaan terdengar jelas dari nada bicaranya.

"Gomenasai ne, Kaa-san akan berusaha agar bisa pulang secepatnya."

"Baiklah, Kaa-san. Semoga Kaa-san tetap sehat, Ganbare!" Kata Kushina lalu memutus pembicaraan melalui telepon itu.

Kushina lalu berjalan ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2 dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya,

" Padahal aku sudah pulang cepat, heuhh…" Gumamnya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Lalu, tak lama kemudian ia pun jatuh terlelap.

.

.

.

**_04 April, 15.20 Natsumi Gakuen_**

"Baiklah, pelajaran cukup sampai di sini. Jangan lupa kalian harus segera mengumpulkan makalah kalian." Ucap seorang Pria paruh baya yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas.

" Baik, Sensei!" Ucap semua murid di kelas itu kompak.

Pria itu pun tersenyum, lalu pergi dari kelas 2-C yang terkenal Tukang gaduh itu.

Dan tepat setelah kepergian Pria tadi, semua siswa langsung gaduh. Mereka saling ngobrol, ada yang malah bermain kartu, ada pula yang saling melempar gumpalan kertas (Beginikah perilaku siswa sekolah elit? Sungguh terlalu XD..) sesuai dengan julukan yang melekat pada kelas ini. Selain itu, jam pelajaran selanjutnya sedang kosong, maka bertambah bahagialah mereka (?)

Sedangkan Kushina hanya diam, sambil menulis pada lembaran kertas kecil yang menumpuk di dekat bukunya. Apa yang ia lakukan? Mungkin itu yang kalian pikirkan saat ini bukan ? (Readers: Author sok tau!)

Ya, dia sedang menulis Buku harian, tapi lebih pantas disebut kertas harian, karena ia menulis di atas selembar kertas bukan di atas lembaran kertas yang berupa buku (?).

Itulah kebiasaannya, setelah ia menulis perasaannya saat itu, ia akan memasukkan beberapa lembar kertas itu ke dalam amplop kecil dan menyimpannya di tempat pribadinya, (Mungkin kamar, loker, atau apalah itu karena Author nggak pernah menemukan amplop itu XD)

"Benar! Ini cerita yang sudah turun temurun di keempat sekolah elit ini."

"Yang kudengar keempat sekolah ini dikutuk!"

"Huwaa! Seram sekali! "

Kushina yang mendengarkan obrolan teman-temannya itu menghentikan kegiatannya saat itu, dan terlihat tertarik dengan topik yang sedang dibicarakan. Diam-diam, ia mencuri dengar tentang hal yang dibicarakan oleh teman sekelasnya itu.

"Dulu, katanya setelah keempat sekolah ini diresmikan ada sebuah insiden." Ucap seorang gadis berkepang yang duduk di depan bangku Kushina.

"Insiden ? maksudnya insiden ditemukannya potongan-potongan tubuh siswa di gudang sekolah itu?" Tanya gadis berkacamata yang duduk di samping gadis berkepang tadi sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Tapi kau tahu apa yang aneh ? Sama sekali tak ada darah! Potongan tubuh itu bersih tanpa bercak darah sedikitpun. Selain itu potongannya rapi sekali.." Terang gadis lain, yang sukses membuat bulu kuduk Kushina berdiri. "Dan guru itulah yang menduga kalau mereka itu dibunuh makhluk mistis."

"Dan guru itu dituduh melakukan sesuatu dengan hal yang berbau mistis, seperti kutukan. Dia pun dihukum mati setelah disidangkan." Lanjut gadis berambut pirang.

"Apa menurutmu Kepala Sekolah mengetahui ini?" Tanya gadis berambut ungu.

"Entahlah. Semuanya masih misteri, pernah ada seseorang yang menanyakan hal ini pada Kepala Sekolah, tapi beliau tak mau menjawab." Kata gadis bernama Ruri itu.

"Apa kali ini hal itu akan terjadi lagi? Mungkin lebih buruk atau…" gumam gadis berambut ungu itu.

"Tidak mungkin, jangan bercanda Yuura! Ahahaha.." gadis pirang itu tertawa yang bagi Kushina terlihat seperti tawa untuk menghibur diri.

'Aku… Aku merasakan firasat buruk… Mungkinkah?' batin Kushina.

.

.

.

**_04 April , 18.10 Home_**

"Tadaima!" teriak Kushina.

"Ah, okaeri Kushina! Akhirnya kau pulang juga." jawab seorang wanita paruh baya yang tiba-tiba keluar dari ruang tamu.

"Kaa-san? Kau sudah pulang?!" Kushina terlihat shock dengan apa yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau tidak merindukan Kaa-san?" Tanya ibu Kushina

"Huh, kukira kau takkan pulang, Kaa-san." Kushina berlari kecil lalu memeluk ibunya erat.

"Ba-san, ada apa?"

"Heh?!" Kushina melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap seorang pemuda berambut jabrik yang tiba-tiba menyela pertemuannya dengan ibunya, "Siapa laki-laki itu, Kaa-san?" Tanya Kushina.

"Oh, benar juga! Kushina perkenalkan, dia adalah putra tunggal rekan kerja Kaa-san." ujar Ibu Kushina dengan senyum lebar.

"Namikaze Minato, yoroshigu onegaishimasu." ucap pemuda itu ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya, hendak bersalaman.

Kushina agak ragu-ragu melihat pemuda itu, tapi tak lama kemudian tangannya segera menjabat uluran tangan Minato, "Uzumaki Kushina, yo..yoroshi..gu." ujarnya terbata-bata.

"Nah, sekarang lebih baik kita duduk dulu." kata Ibu Kushina sambil mendorong Kushina masuk.

.

.

.

"Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini, Kaa-san?" Tanya Kushina, merasa terganggu akan kehadiran Minato.

"Orang tuanya menitipkannya pada Kaa-san, selain itu dia akan bersekolah bersamamu di Natsumi Gakuen." Terang Ibu Kushina panjang lebar.

"Na..Nani?!" Kushina langsung sewot, gelas yang dipegangnya tadi hampir saja jatuh.

"Aduh, Kushina.. kau terlihat senang sekali, padahal ada kabar baik lagi." Ujar Ibu Kushina keterlaluan.

'Kaa-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?' batin Kushina sambil menangis miris, meratapi otak Ibunya yang sudah _abnormal_ gara-gara terlalu keras bekerja dalam 8 bulan ini (?).

"Kabar baiknya lagi, Namikaze-kun juga akan tinggal di sini bersama kita.."

Bagaikan disambar petir di siang bolong (bukannya sekarang sudah malam ya?), Kushina hampir menyemburkan teh yang baru saja diminumnya. "Kaa-san!" Kushina berteriak kencang sekali, sehingga Ibunya hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menutup telinganya, menyelamatkan telinganya dari ketulian, sedangkan yang dibicarakan hanya diam sambil meminum tehnya.

"Sudahlah Kushina, ini tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan." nasihat Ibu Kushina pada putrinya yang masih sewot akan penjelasannya tadi.

"Kaa-san, aku tidak terlalu suka dengan orang asing, Kaa-san tahu itu kan'?" Kushina melipat wajahnya, tidak senang.

"Kushina, Kushina. Kau harus mulai membiasakan dirimu dengan hal seperti ini." Ibu Kushina hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sementara itu, Minato hanya diam sambil memperhatikan percakapan antara Ibu dan anak itu. Sesekali matanya menatap wajah Kushina yang masih belum berubah, cemberut sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Minato hanya tersenyum sejenak, "Oh benar juga, Ba-san, Okaa-san dan Otou-san menitipkan barang ini untuk anda." Minato merogoh sakunya lalu mengeluarkan benda berupa kunci, "Mereka ingin anda menggunakan mobil dinas mereka selama mereka ada di New York. Daripada anda kepayahan dengan jarak rumah anda dan perusahaan yang lumayan jauh, lebih baik anda menggunakannya saja."

"Oh, Domo Arigatou, Namikaze-kun." kata Ibu Kushina sambil menerima kunci mobil itu.

"Dan, untuk Uzumaki-san. Okaa-san memberimu ini." ujar Minato sambil mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Sore wa.. nani?" Kushina hanya bisa melongo saat melihat kardus yang disodorkan oleh Minato

"Ini sekardus ramen asin. Kata Okaa-san, Uzumaki-san suka sekali dengan ramen asin." kata Minato sambil tersenyum lebar saat melihat Kushina meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali. "Kau ingin memakannya sekarang? Uzumaki-san?" goda Minato.

Kushina hanya terkejut, ia terlalu memperhatikan sekardus ramen instan itu sampai-sampai ia tak memperhatikan apa yang diucapkan Minato. "Ehem.. boleh-boleh saja." ujarnya setelah berdehem sejenak.

"Kalau begitu biar Kaa-san yang membuat ramennya, kalian ngobrol saja ya." Kata Ibu Kushina sambil 'merampas' kardus yang sempat dibawa Kushina itu lalu pergi ke dapur.

Sesaat setelah kepergian Ibu Kushina, tidak ada yang bersuara, Kushina hanya diam sambil memain-mainkan ujung dasinya. Sementara itu, Minato hanya menatap Kushina dalam diam, senyuman tetap menghias wajahnya.

Karena tak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini, akhirnya Kushina angkat bicara, "Kau, berapa usiamu?" tanyanya, basa basi

"17, kupikir kita sebaya, benar?" jawab Minato sekaligus mengembalikan pertanyaan pada Kushina.

Kushina hanya mengangguk, "Lalu, kenapa kau pindah ke sini?" Tanya Kushina lagi.

Minato terdiam sejenak, "Hmm, orang tuaku tidak ingin merepotkanku untuk mengikuti mereka yang berpindah-pindah tempat untuk mengurusi perusahaan, dan begitulah." jawabnya.

Kushina hanya ber-oh-ria. "Hmm…Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan jawabanmu barusan." kata Kushina yang disambut dengan senyuman dari Minato.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, keadaan hening kembali menyelimuti mereka.

**_Kushina POV_**

Lelaki durian ini mengganggu saja, entah kenapa selalu saja ia memperhatikanku dengan raut wajah yang aneh. Dan sungguh aku tidak suka dengan keadaan hening seperti ini.

Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat Kaa-san datang sambil membawa nampan.

"Omatase, silahkan disantap." ujar Kaa-san.

Aku tak peduli dengan ucapan Kaa-san, karena aku sudah mengambil semangkuk ramen bagianku dan dengan secepat kilat aku mengambil sumpit di dekatnya.

"Kushina, pelan-pelan." Kaa-san mencoba mengingatkanku.

"Terlalu lama, Kaa-san. Aku sudah lapar sekali." kataku lalu menyantap ramen asin kesukaanku ini dengan lahap.

Tanpa kusadari, ternyata lelaki durian itu sedang memperhatikanku yang sedang makan. "Kenapa kau lihat-lihat?! Ada yang salah?!" tegurku padanya.

Lelaki itu terlihat panik, lalu ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk, "Bukan apa-apa." lalu ia tertawa pelan.

Ada apa dengan orang ini?

"Sudahlah." Aku melanjutkan ritual makanku yang sempat tertunda tadi tanpa mempedulikan apa yang sedang dipikirkan lelaki bernama Minato itu.

**_End of Kushina POV_**

.

.

.

**_05 April, 08.00 Natsumi Gakuen_**

"Uzumaki-san, jadi ini sekolahmu?" Tanya Minato.

"Ya, benar. Kenapa? Jelek?" Tanya Kushina sewot.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya bertanya saja." Minato tertawa pelan melihat sewotan yang masih terlihat di wajah Kushina.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera masuk. Aku tidak mau kalau kita terlambat dan dipanggil oleh guru killer itu." ucap Kushina sambil berjalan masuk ke gerbang sekolahnya, meninggalkan Minato di belakangnya.

"Hei, tunggu dulu Uzumaki-san." panggil Minato sambil berlari-lari kecil menyusul Kushina yang sepertinya benar-benar ingin meninggalkannya. "Jalanmu cepat sekali." Puji Minato setelah dapat berjalan berdampingan dengan Kushina.

"Biasa saja." Kata Kushina angkuh.

Minato hanya tersenyum simpul melihat perilaku Kushina yang menurutnya rendah hati itu (Rendah hati dari mananya? #timpuked with wajan#) "Hei, nanti bisa kau kenalkan aku ke teman-temanmu?"

"Tidak." ucap Kushina singkat, padat dan sangat jelas artinya bagi Minato.

"Ayolah, kenapa tidak? Apa kau tidak punya teman?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Minato itu membuat langkah Kushina terhenti.

"Kalau memang iya, kenapa?" Kushina kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Eh, aku salah bicara ya? Hontou ni Gomen!" Minato terlihat merasa bersalah atas ucapannya tadi, lalu ia kembali berusaha menyusul Kushina.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di ruang kelas,

"Uzumaki-san, aku boleh duduk di sini?" Tanya Minato sungkan. Ia masih merasa tidak enak hati pada Kushina sejak kejadian tadi.

"Terserah saja." jawab Kushina, lalu ia menguap.

Minato pun segera duduk di bangku sebelah Kushina, lalu ia melihat seorang gadis yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hai Kushina," sapa gadis itu pada Kushina yang sedang menidurkan kepalanya di atas bangku.

"Hai." balas Kushina tak semangat.

"Ehm, kau murid baru?" Tanya gadis itu pada Minato.

"Ya, namaku Namikaze Minato. Yoroshigu." Minato memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Makoto Yuura, Yoroshigu onegaishimasu." Ucap gadis berambut ungu itu. "Kushina, nanti saat istirahat bisa temani aku ke kantin?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Untuk apa?" Kushina terlihat malas menanggapi kedua teman sekelasnya itu.

"Nanti aku beritahu." ujarnya lalu segera pergi.

"Huh, merepotkan saja." Kushina kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas bangku.

Sementara itu Minato hanya memperhatikan Kushina, "Kau bilang kau tak punya teman, lalu bukankah mereka temanmu? Mereka mau menyapa dan mengajakmu ke kantin bersama" Tanya Minato heran akan kelakuan Kushina.

"Aku sama sekali tak mempercayai mereka, apa bisa itu disebut teman? Mereka hanya memanfaatkanku saja, jika ada maunya mereka akan baik padaku. Kalau tidak ada , ya sudah. Dari sekian banyak siswa di sini, aku hanya punya satu orang teman" Kata Kushina sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Gomen kalau sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, Uzumaki-san" Kushina menatap Minato.

"Tak apa. Sepertinya kau juga punya masalah yang sama sepertiku bukan?" Tanya Kushina lalu ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Minato memandangnya dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa dijelaskan, "Kau bisa-bisa saja, Uzumaki-san."

"Hei, cobalah untuk tidak memanggil nama keluargaku terus, panggil aku dengan nama apa saja." Kushina tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, Kushi-chan."

"Hei! Siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggilku dengan nama seperti itu?!" Tanya Kushina garang.

"Bukankah tadi kau menyuruhku memanggilmu dengan nama apa saja?" Minato memasang wajah polosnya.

"Bukan seperti itu, durian berjalan! Maksudku dengan nama depanku saja!"

"Kau sendiri seenaknya memanggilku 'Durian berjalan' ?"

"Itu karena kau yang mulai duluan! Uhh! Dasar Durian berjalan!" Teriakan Kushina menggema di seluruh kelas juga koridor gedung sekolah itu. Sungguh pagi yang sangat berisik di Natsumi Gakuen.

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

Yap, jadi juga chapter 1 nya! #Wohooi#

En-chan pikir, fic kali ini lebih panjang daripada fic En-chan laennya #Bener gak?#

Chapter ini, karakter Yanderenya Minato masih belum seberapa kelihatan, soalnya emang begitulah tuntutan scenario XD jadi ditunggu aja.

Tanpa banyak basa beserta asam(?), En-chan undur diri.

**REVIEWnya pleaseeeee….!**


End file.
